


Too Many Lives to Count

by Candywii666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candywii666/pseuds/Candywii666
Summary: A series of ficlets, all of various different situations where Lance and Shiro find eachother throughout multiple lifetimes.This was inspired by @wistering and @shineonloki who did this challenge for an alternate fandom.





	1. Canon I

A crash, a robot, a princess, a war, an abyss; every moment had them fighting side by side. Through loss, across space, and even into alternate dimensions, they were together. But that moment spent in the quintessence field would change their lives, and the thousands of lifetimes to come, for the better. The fate of black and blue wove together a hundred times over. For as long as time persisted, they were destined to find each other. Lance and Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Difficult

“Oh come on Lance, just go over and say hello,”

Lance dropped his fork onto his tray, giving his best friend Hunk a scathing look. “Hunk, you know I love you, but you’re crazy if you think I’m just going to go over and talk to _Takashi Shirogane_ , the garrison golden boy and hands down most attractive human being in the universe. He’ll think I’m just some fanboy desperate for a picture.” Lance picked up his fork again, pushing the food around his plate, eyes fixing downwards. 

Hunk sighed heavily, a soft expression flowing over his face. “Look, buddy, while it’s true you are a bit of a fanboy,” Lance looked up at him indignantly, Hunk chuckled, “You’re also way more than that. Besides, I heard that Shiro is a huge dork, so it can’t be that difficult to impress him.”

Lance glanced across the cafeteria at Shiro once more. He was sitting with some kid with a mullet ( _Keith_ Lance thought), and a blonde, crazy-haired guy with glasses. The blonde leaned in and whispered something to Shiro who immediately started to blush. Lance’s breath caught in his throat and time seemed to slow down. 

The shitty florescent lights hanging from the ceiling highlighted Shiro’s face in all the right ways. Shiro tried halfheartedly to cover his face as a soft pink tinge creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. _God, even his blush is adorable,_ Lance thought.

From across the room, Shiro looked up, eyes locking with blue. Time resumed with a slam and a sharp inhale from Lance. He stood quickly, nearly toppling his chair over in haste. He grabbed his tray, food all but forgotten and rushed to get out of the room. 

“Lance wait, you forgot your bag!” Hunk called after him, but Lance didn’t hear as he darted through the doors and down the hall. He took left turn and two more rights before dipping into an abandoned classroom. 

_Too close. God that was too close._ Lance took a moment to catch his breath when the door opened. 

In front of him was none other than Shiro himself, panting slightly and with Lance’s bag in hand.  
“I uh-,” Shiro coughed and straightened up, “I was already on my way out of the cafeteria and your friend handed me this and said that he had to be in class and asked me to return this to you because you needed it later in the day,” Shiro paused and handed out the bag. Shiro smiled, “You’re pretty difficult to follow, you know that?”

Lance was going to kill Hunk. But for now, he took his bag with a smile. “I can be quick when it counts. Thank you for bringing me my bag, but I should probably be go-“ Lance made a move for the door.

“Wait! I uh, I actually had another reason bringing you the bag,” Lance stopped in his tracks, looking up into Shiro’s eyes. “I wanted to know if you’d like to get coffee later? If you’re not busy that is,” Shiro asked while rubbing the back of his he neck. 

Lance froze. Did Takashi Shirogane just ask _him_ on a date? 

“Shouldn’t you at least ask my name first? “Lance laughed nervously.

And there was that blush again. “It’s pretty hard to forget you, Lance. But, I should introduce myself you’re right. I’m Takashi-“

“Takashi Shirogane. Kind of hard to forget who you are too,” a small smile played across Lance’s lips. “And as for that coffee, I’d love to. Here, give me your phone.” A little taken aback at Lance’s response, he fumbled for his phone and handed it over. As Lance typed in his number, he realized that maybe, just maybe, Hunk was right; it wasn’t too difficult to impress Shiro after all.


	3. Dazzling

Even in a picture, it was evident that a single smile from Lance would make someone’s day better. Gleaming white often accompanied by a laugh you couldn’t help but echo. Every time Shiro saw that smile, his breath with hitch and he would remember how lucky he was to have found Lance.

Shiro had almost given up looking for him this cycle, accepting his fate after thirty years without a sign and lifetimes of memories. It wasn’t until ducked into a random coffee shop on his way to work did he dare to hope. Standing less than ten feet from him was Lance himself, chatting with a customer while making a drink. Plastered on his face was the most dazzling smile you’d ever see. If you looked closer, you could see the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but for all the world Shiro couldn’t see anything other than pure dazzling bliss.

Things developed quickly from there. Lance took a bit longer to recognize Shiro and remember their past, but once he did they were inseparable. Days turned to years and soon the two were withered and old, and still hopelessly in love. 

Shiro was the first to wake that day, which honestly wasn’t too strange. Lance really wasn’t a morning person anyway. With a groan and a grumble, Shiro sat up in bed and shoved his feet into a pair of slippers. He traipsed into their kitchen and started the coffee, looking through the window with a smile on his face. It struck him for the umpteenth time how lucky he was to share his life with Lance. With a small chuckle, Shiro poured two cups of coffee and shuffled back into the bedroom.

“Good morning love, I made us some coffee.” Shiro set the mugs on the nightstand and bent to kiss his husband’s forehead. 

Lance didn’t stir.

It went too fast after that. Flowers were sent, arrangements were made, and the cremation happened the following Thursday. Shiro stumbled across the threshold of their- his, home and set the urn on the mantel next to a vase of flowers. He sat in his overly squashy armchair and looked to the wall of photos, each one with a smile shining at him. Shiro smiled back as silent tears trailed down his face. 

“Just as dazzling as ever my love."


	4. Left

He was gone. _Oh god he really left._ What was Shiro to do? Lance was his everything, his whole reason for living, and Lance had just left him? Did he not love him anymore? Did Shiro do something wrong? Shiro thought about what he could have done, pacing the room and periodically looking out the window for any sign of Lance. Maybe Shiro could find something nice for Lance? Or maybe find somewhere nice for them to take a walk and talk, or maybe he-

There was a fumbling at the lock and the front door swung open. “Hey buddy, sorry I was gone so long. Hunk and Pidge needed help after class and I was called into the shelter to take care of some sick cat called Keith. Seems to have gotten into a tussle with some bigger ca-“ Shiro jumped up on Lance and started licking his face. Lance began laughing as he halfheartedly pushed the shaggy black dog off his chest. “Shiro! Down boy you know you’re not allowed to jump on people.” Shiro hopped down and started barking energetically.

_You’re home! I thought you’d left forever. I was so scared I’d never see you again. But now you’re back and now we can go on a walk and play!_

Lance bent down and patted Shiro on the head. “Come on buddy, let’s go to the park. You could use some exercise after being cooped up all day.” Lance stood and grabbed the leash near the door and hooked it onto Shiro’s collar. With one more happy yip from Shiro, the two headed off to the park to enjoy the rest of their afternoon.


	5. Want

It didn’t take long for Lance to figure out what he was missing. All his life there was this empty spot, right in the middle of his chest that he was never able to fill. It wasn’t until he was talking with his mama about how she’s met his papá that it hit him; he was missing his person. Ever since that day, all Lance wanted was to find someone to fill that hole in his heart. 

Lance’s desire for love grew from fresh-picked flowers for childhood crushes to rampant flirting with whoever was near. He figured the more he put himself out there, the more likely it was for him to be swept of his feet. This was very clearly not the case. Almost everyone brushed him off as just another guy who wanted a quick hookup, so Lance decided why not try and fill that hole with whatever he could. He surrounded himself with friends and family and the occasions one-night stand in an attempt to satisfy the deep ache in his chest, and it was almost enough. 

Almost. 

Eventually, Lance stopped searching. He chose instead to accept his not-quite-satisfied need, and pursue his studies. It just so happened that as soon as he stopped looking, love finally decided to find him. 

Finals week was always a struggle, but this time around had Lance stressed beyond belief. He’d stopped wearing his contacts, stopped straightening his hair, stopped doing his daily skincare routine, and barely slept, all in the name of his education. Lance was barely functioning, but he only had one final left before he could sleep. So, he made his way desperately to the coffee kiosk. He placed an order without really processing what he said, got his drink, and collapsed on the nearest bench to nurse at the cup. Lance barely registered when someone sat down next to him.

“Here. I thought you could use something with caffeine rather than hot coco,” Lance glanced blearily at the cup being offered to him. The thick scent of coffee wafted towards him, something that his own cup was distinctly lacking. “I promise I didn’t poison it,” the man on the bench chuckled. Lance shifted his attention from the offered caffeine to the person holding it out, and his breath caught in his throat.

Sitting next to him was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Black undercut hair with a white tuft at the front framed a chiseled jawline. A thick scar cut across the man’s nose. A soft smile played across his lips, small crows feet puckering at the corners of his eyes. And his _eyes_. Wow, those eyes. Most people would consider grey a plain color, undeserving of attention, but his eyes sparkled like an incoming storm, powerful and kind. 

“Holy shit you’re gorgeous,” Lance slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked at what he’d said, but the other man just started laughing. 

"Thanks. You’re not to bad yourself.” Lance scoffed. 

“You’re kidding me, right? I look like utter shit. My hair is frizzy as hell, I have bags under my eyes that I’d have to check at an airport, my glasses are smudged to shit, and I probably look like I’ve been run over by a steamroller. But you? Have you looked in a mirror lately because wow I may have to jump on that if no one else iiiiss holy shit I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that I just haven’t slept more than 5 hours this week because finals are kicking my ass I swear I’m usually not this transparent but damn you really just so beautiful that I-“ Lance cut off mid-ramble by another laugh. 

“Don’t worry about it man, I swear I’ve been there. I’d say right now you need sleep more than anything, but I doubt I’ll be able to convince you to when I’m sure your friends have already tried. So,” He offered out the coffee to Lance one again. “Coffee. Please take it.”

Lance accepted it gratefully, downing half of it in one go. “And who do I have the pleasure of thanking for being my knight in caffeinated armor?”

“Takashi Shirogane, but most call me Shiro.”

Lance hummed in appreciation as he took another sip. “Well Shiro, I guess this means I owe you one. How can I repay you for your noble deed?”

“Oh no, you really don’t have to. I just wanted to help. I know how difficult finals week can be.” Shiro replied, averting his gaze and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“But what if I _want_ to repay you?” 

Shiro looked back to Lance, eyes shimmering slightly. “Well, I guess if you really wanted, you could get me a coffee? After finals? Once you’ve actually gotten some sleep.”

A grin spread across Lance’s face. “It’s a date.” He handed his phone over to Shiro and as he typed in his number, Lance felt that hole in his chest start to fill up. This is what he’d been wanting all along.


	6. Sign

“Pidge I’m serious this time, I’m done looking for love. Everyone I’ve ever tried to be with has been a disaster,” Lance huffed as he walked down the grocery store aisle, “I swear I’d be happier with a random box of cereal.” Lance said as he reached blindly for a box on the shelf.

“Lance wait, you’re gonna-!“ Lance’s arm collided with something and sent it flying backward. Lance whipped his head around as boxes tumbled down and onto what he could now see was clearly a person.

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” Lance scrambled to move boxes of Kashi brand cereals, grasping the hand of the poor soul who he'd knocked over. “Are you alright? Did you hit your head? Do you have a concussion oh god that if you have a concussion PIDGE WHAT IF HE HAS A CONCUSSION can you tell me your name and where you are?”

With a groan, the other man stood up. “ Takashi Shirogane, and you just shoved me into a wall of cereal.” Lance winced, but Shiro met Lance's eyes with a bit of a playful grin. Pidge laughed and started walking slowly back up the aisle.

“Oh man this is too rich. This has got to be some sort of sign I mean come on Lance, any random box of cereal? Ta _kashi_ Shirogane? Do you see what you're surrounded by? It’s too perfect! I gotta go tell Matt.”


	7. Rose

Shiro shyly held a flower out in front of him, offering it to the man standing before him. 

“My mom used to tell me stories of how Otosan would bring her a flower every day before they got married. For her, it was always a rose but I, uh-“ Shiro’s grin widened as he gestered with the plant. “I thought this was more your speed.” 

Lance reached out to relieve Shiro of his burden. He took a whiff and smiled back at Shiro. “It’s perfect babe, I love it. But did you really need to bring me a whole lupin bush? One stalk would’ve been enough.” Lance chuckled at his boyfriend’s sheepish expression. “Come round back to help me plant it.” Shiro pecked Lance on the lips in response. As the two made their way into the garden, Shiro clenched his hand around a small black velvet box in his pocket. Whoever said roses were the flower of love obviously hadn’t proposed with a bush before.


	8. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's installment inspired by this cover of [Run To You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp7PS_UN8Lo) by Pentatonix, as well as that one scene in the void

Darkness surrounded him; nothing but an endless void drifting off in every direction. It was a constant struggle to maintain a sense of self. He’d been here so long already, his body felt like ice. Wait, did he even have a body any more, or was that just the cold of space? Was he even a _he_ anymore, or just a collection of thoughts and electrical impulses? Was there even a reason to try and stay together? Why was he here anyway? Did it really matter? His - its - consciousness began to fade as it resigned itself to passing endlessly through oblivion. _This wasn’t so bad_ it thought. 

“shiro...”

What was that?

"Shiro"

There it was again. It had finally made peace, what could be pulling it back? A chorus of voices began calling out. _Leave me alone,_ it thought, _I don't want to go back. I'm happy here_. It tried to tune out the noise, dimming them the best it could. But one voice, laced with familiarity and a sense of home pierced through its barrier. 

“Shiro! Come on please, **Shiro!** ”

A blue and red swirl of light slammed through the darkness with the force of a thousand supernovas, dragging it - no, _him_ \- forward through the void.

Four pillars of bright, shimmering, blinding light shot up into space before him. Green, yellow, blue, and most brilliantly, red. Figures dressed in armor stood in each beam, a look of relief mirrored in each of their expressions. It was the paladins. His friends. His _family_.

But as quickly as they came, the light began to fade. _No no no, I can’t go back there, not again. Not without telling him._ He turned to the last remaining column, vibrant red and swirls of blue, and shouted.

“Lance.” The younger man quickly faced Shiro. “Lance listen to me.”

“What? Shiro I-“

And the blue paladin was gone.

“NO!” Shiro yelled, arm reaching out towards the dissipating particles of red and blue light. He looked to the hand outstretched before him and saw he too was being to fade. _I’ll make it back to you my love. I promise_. 

Then he was gone.


	9. Knot

Lance let out a whine, urgent and needy. “Shiro please, I can’t wait any longer it’s killing me.” A huff of amusement pushed past the older man’s lips and Shiro reached out to cup his hand around Lance’s face.

“You really want it that bad?” Another whine from Lance, more wanton than the last. “I’m not sure you’ve earned it baby boy. Why don’t you prove how desperate you are for it, hm? Go sit over there for me,” Lance began to protest before Shiro cut in, “and no complaining or I won’t give you anything.” That shut Lance up.

The younger man scrambled to sit where Shiro had indicated, Lance looked back to Shiro eagerly, and he hummed with approval. “Such an obedient kitten, so good for me. Now, close your eyes, and keep them shut.” Lance eyed Shiro warily, but then let his lids flutter shut. He heard some shuffling from Shiro before something hot and smelling vaguely of salt was held in front of his mouth. “Open up kitten, and no peeking.” Lance obeyed and when his tongue met heat he let out a moan.

Shiro laughed at Lance’s reaction.

“Shiro, babe, these are the best garlic knots you’ve ever made. I don’t know how a man who burns water can make something like this but holy _shit_ these are insanely good.”

“Well, I know they’re your favorite and I wanted to do something special after the week you’ve had. I uh, may’ve gotten carried away though.” Shiro looked sheepishly to the kitchen island currently covered in garlic knots. 

“Don’t you worry Shiro, I’ll take care of it.” Lance winked at his boyfriend before hungrily turning his attention back to the plate of garlicky heaven before him.


	10. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's drabble was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/AlishaRai/status/1083144584849432576) wonderful tweet

Shiro had had it. This was the last straw. How _dare_ he just come in here and make all these grand statements and changes. Yes, he was glad Lance was introducing him to his old friends, but _him_?

“Shiro come on, I was only trying to prove a point. You Americans just don’t know how to make it properly.” 

Then Lance chimed in. “Coran’s got a point Kashi. It’s way better when prepared the traditional way.” Shiro shot up from his chair in the dining room. Wordlessly he made his way to the kitchen. He swung a cupboard open, rooted around for a moment, then slammed it closed.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Coran and Lance trailed into the kitchen behind him.  
Shiro didn’t respond, electing to forcefully grab a mug from the drying rack and fill it with water. 

“Come now Shiro, you’re just being childish.” Coran crossed his arms indignantly. Shiro’s only response was to stomp over to the microwave while maintaining direct eye contact with the mustachioed man. Shiro grabbed the handle, opened the door, places the mug of water inside, and set the microwave for a minute and a half.

The ninety seconds passed in complete silence, all the while Shiro stared directly at Coran. Only when the timer went off did Shiro look away. He placed something in the mug, spooned in some sugar, and turned to face Lance and Coran. A grin slowly crept over Shiro’s face, and he finally spoke. 

“Don’t mind me you guys, I was just heating some tea.” Coran looked to the mug in Shiro’s hand, up to Shiro’s face, to Lance, then back to the mug. 

“Shiro, you’re absolutely mad. What you’ve just made is not only completely disgraceful, but not even worth of consu-“ Shiro downed half the tea while glaring at Coran.

“Delicious. Do you want some Lance? It’ll only take about two minutes.”

Coran scoffed indignantly. “That’s it! Lance my boy, call me when you’ve talked some sense into this man of yours. Until then I bid you all farewell.” With that, Coran turned on his heel and marched out the door. Lance made his way over to Shiro cautiously, then wrapped one arm around his waist.

“That was a bit, extreme love. I think you may’ve broken him.” Shiro set down the mug and drew Lance closer with a hum.

“That may be true, but his reaction was totally over the top as well. You saw how quickly he left. And it was just over a cup of tea! I can’t image how he would react to my cooking.” Lance chuckled at his comment. 

“God, you’re right. Maybe we’ll give Coran a few weeks before inviting him over for dinner again.” Lance pulled back a bit to meet Shiro’s eyes. They smiled at one another before closing the distance between them. They shared a few soft kisses before Shiro pulled back with a hiss. “Babe? What’s wrong?” Shiro looked away sheepishly before responding.

“I uh, I may’ve really burned my mouth when I drank that tea.” Lance doubled over with laughter as Shiro sputtered indignantly. “What! It was to make a point!” Lance kept laughing, but Shiro just smiled at his boyfriend. _Totally worth it_ he thought.


	11. Fear

There was an inkling. A nagging something in the back of Shiro’s mind that told him he was destined to find a partner. He didn’t really understand what it meant as a child, but as soon as he switched to a different middle school, something clicked.

The first day of his new school he was traipsed up to the front of the class and forced to introduce himself. He hated every second. It was bad enough he was going to be singled out as the new kid, but with the addition of a missing arm and a nasty facial scar, there was no way he was going to make any friends. The teacher thanked him for sharing, and Shiro slowly made his way back to his seat. He slumped down in an attempt to hide himself when a tan hand was shoved in his face. Shiro glanced up and as his eyes met piercing blue, his breath caught. 

A boy, not much younger than Shiro with thousands of freckles and a missing tooth, sat with his arm extended towards Shiro. “My name’s Lance McClain, and if you want, I can show you around school? I know what it’s like being the new kid, and I bet you could really use a friend.” Shiro looked down to Lance’s hand briefly, then grasped it with his own.

“I’d really like that, thank you.” Shiro returned Lance’s smile and the two turned their attention back the teacher at the front of the class.

 

The rest of the morning passed and Shiro was delighted to find that Lance was in every single one of his classes. Having Lance next to him made his first day seem like his 100th. It was so _easy_ being around him, and something told Shiro that it was meant to be. 

Lunch was a completely different ballpark though. Lance’s usually vivacious personality dimmed to a faint echo as the pair made their way into the cafeteria. Shiro looked at Lance with concern, afraid that he may suddenly be feeling sick. He was about to ask Lance if something was wrong when a group of five older kids approached them. A darker skinned boy with white hair stood at the front of the group, ignoring Shiro completely and looking instead at Lance who was doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact.

“Well Lance, do you have it? I’ve been waiting all day.” Lance nodded sheepishly and reached into his pocket to grab something. Shiro could see, plain as day, that this boy was terrifying Lance. He trembled with fear as he grasped whatever was in his pocket. Instinctively, Shiro grabbed Lance’s arm and stopped him from withdrawing his hand from his pocket, looking to the white-haired boy.

“I’m sorry, but you’re gonna leave my friend alone now.” Lance’s head shot up, his eyes wide with fear. He looked at Shiro hesitantly, but Shiro just smiled back and gave him a small nod. “You’re making him scared, and I don’t like it when my friends are scared.” The white-haired boy just looked at Shiro, the scar on his face, the place where his arm should’ve been, and laughed.

“So this is it now Lance, getting gimps to fight your battles for you? Guess you're not too shaken up over it cause he’s already brok-”

What happened next was a blur. Shiro went from holding Lance’s arm to holding nothing. Next thing anybody knew, the white-haired boy was lying on his back while cradling his nose. Standing above him was Lance, arms at his side with one fist mildly bloody and clenched around a $20 dollar bill. Shiro stood there shocked until the largest of the four others punched Lance right back. After that, there was an all-out brawl. Lance and Shiro on one side, and the four larger girls on the other. All things considered, they did a fairly good job defending themselves. Shiro managed to escape with only a black eye before the teachers came in to break up the fight. Lance was less lucky. Since he had thrown the initial punch, he’d gotten the brunt of the attack and was knocked unconscious. With a bloody lip, spit eyebrow, and probably more bruises on his ribs than he’d had in his life, Lance was carried out on an ambulance. Shiro was sobbing as Lance left; and after a quick trip to the nurse, was sent to the principle’s office to wait for his punishment.

Shiro didn’t really pay attention to what happened. He spoke periodically, but not much more than a “yes” or “no” when needed. All he could think of was how he, on his very first day of class, had gotten his only friend beaten up so badly that he had to be taken to the hospital. Surprisingly though, Shiro was only sent home early and with a warning. It was most likely a pity thing, but Shiro didn’t think much of it, still too focused on Lance.

By the time his mother picked him up from school, Shiro finally had stopped crying. He had a headache and his one good eye was red and puffy. But when he saw his mother’s car, he jumped inside and started begging to be taken to the hospital.

“Okasan, please! I need to make sure he’s alright.” Shiro’s mother opened her mouth to object, to scold him for getting in a fight on his first day at the new school, but upon seeing the tears welling in her son’s good eye, she held her tongue and started driving to the hospital.

 

It didn’t take long for them to get there, and before they had even parked Shiro was flying out of the car and into the building. A few conversations and bargains later, Shiro and his mother found their way to Lance’s room. Standing outside was a stout Hispanic woman talking with a doctor. Shiro glanced past them and into the room where he saw Lance, lying on a bed. Tears started to fall down his face once again and he sprinted past the woman and into the room, ignoring her shout of indignation. Shiro’s mother came up and started talking to who Shiro assumed was Lance’s mother. He didn’t care. All he cared about was making sure Lance was alright. He turned back to the door and to the doctor still standing there, desperation in his voice.

“Is Lance gonna be alright?” Shiro could barely choke the words out. What if he _wasn’t_ alright? What if Shiro had gotten Lance hurt so bad that he would never-

His thoughts were cut off by the doctor. “Well, he’s pretty bruised and battered, but I’m confident he’ll make a full recovery.” He smiled down at Shiro who was so overcome with emotion that he hugged the man.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Shiro pulled away and turned back to Lance’s bed. He stood there for a moment, holding Lance’s hand. _This was it,_ something inside him said. _This is what you’ve been waiting for. Hold on to him_.


	12. Island

It had been an insanely long day that had only been prolonged by an unfortunately necessary trip to the grocery store. Lance trudged down each aisle, grabbing things at random off his list. _God_ he was ready for this week to end. He was finally gonna see Shiro after almost five days and he couldn’t wait. With one last aisle to go, Lance mustered the remains of his energy to grab a bottle of lotion and throw it in his cart. He went through self-checkout, shoved his haul in reusable bags, and somehow managed to find his way back to his car.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Lance fumbled with his keys at the door, throwing it open with a bang as he struggled to get everything through the entryway. He managed to shove his way inside and promptly threw everything on the counter before nearly collapsing onto the floor. “Pull yourself together McClain,” Lance mumbled to himself. Taking a few deep breaths to stabilize himself, he straightened up and went about putting away the groceries. Eventually, he got to the last item - the bottle of lotion. Lance made to go put it in the bathroom when his eye caught the label. _Spring Mist_ it read.

That was the last straw. How could Lance have grabbed the wrong _fucking_ lotion? How many years had Lance been buying Island Breeze, only to have picked up the wrong bottle right when he’d run out? Lance raised his arm to throw the lotion across the room when the was a knock at his door. Angrily, he stomped over to the threshold and ripped the door open. All the rage instantly drained from his body. Standing before him was his boyfriend, a tuft of white hair the only thing visible from behind a large bouquet.

“Hey kitten, I wanted to surprise you with something and I- Lance, baby what’s wrong?” Shiro dropped the flowers to the ground and grabbed Lance’s shoulders. “Why are you crying?” Lance lifted his empty hand to his face and it came away wet. In his anger, he hadn’t realized he’d started to cry.

“I uh- I got the Spring Mist instead of Island Breeze and I guess everything just snapped.” Lance met his boyfriend's eyes and then drew him into a hug. “It’s been a very long week, Kashi.”

Shiro returned his embrace, one hand going to card through Lance’s hair. “I know baby, I’m right there with you. Would going to exchange it make you feel better?” 

Lance replied, face still buried in Shiro’s chest. “Later. Too tired. Just wanna cuddle.” Shiro chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of Lance’s head. 

“Anything you want.” Shiro reached down for the flowers and closed the front door as they made their way to the bed. Right now was nap time. He could ask Lance his question later.


End file.
